Shikashi Daremoinai
Appearance General Appearance Shikashi stands around 6'2 and weighs approximately 186lbs and is of muscular build due to his adoption of weightlifting in his early teens. Being sixteen years old he is quite tall and large for his age, and this can come across intimidating to others of the same age group. The colour pigment in his skin appears a purplish tone, most likely because of the way his body interacts with light due to the nature of his quirk. His head and body is void of any hair, and his skin is covered in strange tribal tattoo-like markings of a dark-reddish colour which contrasts the rest of his body. His eyes shine a deep red, giving him quite an intimidating stature and a piercing stare. Generally he can be seen wearing long, dark pants or torn jeans while minimising the amount of other clothing and accessories he wears in order to maximise the utility of his quirk. He has a strong distaste for shirts, and will always do what he can to avoid wearing one. He himself calls them his "True Nemesis". Costumed Appearance Shikashi's costume is very minimalist, consisting of a pair of long, jet black pants that hug his skin tightly, which are padded at the knees and outer thigh and held upright firmly by a stainless steel clip-on belt. Completing the look he sports a fine pair of soft leather boots which are decorated with metal studs. His costume is capable of becoming imperceptible to the eye when Shikashi assumes his invisible state. Personality Underneath Shikashi's brutish appearance and loud nature belies a calm mind capable of strategy, planning and refined eloquence. He often tries to maintain his intimidating stature, however he may time and time again show a softer side of which he is unlikely to admit having. Shikashi does not hesitate to help out others he cares about, but sometimes this can lead to him "jumping the gun" and running into certain circumstances unprepared, often leading himself or others into trouble. He strongly dislikes being called names and sometimes takes offence to harmless jokes or well known sayings due to his severe lack of understanding for metaphors and symbolism, despite his advanced vocabulary. Shikashi at times, can have very poor social skills. Often jokes or the such will go over his head, or he may insult one of his friends in a poor gesture or description. Ironically he will not hesitate to harm anyone who insults his friends and is often the first to come to their side. As previously stated, Shikashi has an overwhelming hatred for shirts. He outright refuses to wear them, using any excuse of method to avoid being forced to, naming them his "True Nemesis". The backstory behind the reasoning is very foggy, and he will be reluctant to share his reasoning behind it. He has a very strong hatred for villains, as will be explained later on. Character Background Born as the only child in a hard-working American family, Shikashi essentially raised himself growing up. His parent had little time for him, always busy, always working. However Shikashi loved them all the same. It wasn't easy for them to pay the bills or mortgage so they took every shift they could get. At a young age Shikashi accepted this and found other ways to keep himself entertained. This was mostly reading. Anything from novels, to tales of heroes, to dictionaries he read every book in his household at least twice, gaining great academic knowledge and eloquence, at the cost of refined social skills and human interaction. During his early years his parents were given the opportunity to be promoted, however their jobs required them to move to Japan. Without a second thought they moved, leaving their past lives behind and starting anew. Noticing a lack of bond and with less pressure on work his parents were able to spend more time with him and rekindle the bonds within the family. They would play board games together and go on family outings, whenever his parents were available at home. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore. Several weeks into their new lives there was a terrible tragedy at his parents firm. This is where Shikashi's quirk manifested and showed itself for the first time. He was waiting in the main lobby for his mother and father, they were to get off in an hour and the three of them were to watch a movie together. It seemed that plan was not destined to be when several villains broke in and conducted a robbery, holding hostages and gathering cash. Shikashi was one of these hostages, alongside his parents. Bags full of money the villains were ready to escape, they had what they came for until the appearance of a hero. Shikashi never saw the hero, but he never forgot or would forgive them. He blames them for the death of his parents, as anarchy started when they arrived. The screaming of hostages echoed when the building was torn apart in a violent battle between the two parties, and casualties were encountered. Shikashi was right next to his parents when they were killed in a single blow by a hulking villain, their lifeless bodies lying on the floor next to him. Overwhelmed with fear and loss he stood there petrified, unable to move or make a noise. He watched as the murderous villain walked idly buy, completely unaware he was there. This was the first time his quirk showed itself, and he would never forget that as the world seemed to collapse around him during that time. He has a lot of hate caged inside him from that experience. As well as a lot of torment. Did his parent know he was there? Why didn't he do anything? After this time Shikashi spent a lot of time in isolation, swallowed by loss and devastation, as well as anger. He was in this state for weeks until he accepted that this was not helping or getting him anywhere. He turned these feelings into motivation. Motivation to do more, to be better - stronger. For himself and for others. This chase led him to Yuuei High, where he is to undergo mentorship on becoming a hero. He wishes for villains to receive justice for the crimes they commit, and protect those who cannot protect themselves from losing as much as he did. Character Aspects # Soft Side for Kids # Tunnel Vision # Hatred for Villains Stat Points Quirk Quirk Name Invisibility: The user is able to passively render themselves invisible, and therefore imperceptible to the human eye. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive